Mathematical Equations and Riceballs
by Sachi Fuchida
Summary: [A Kurogane and Tomoyo OneShot] Tomoyo's been studying all week for her math finals coming up! When she falls asleep and her room's continuously a mess , a mysterious figure comes and cleans up her room for her. Who is this person and what is his purpose?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles...-sigh- 

Summary: Tomoyo's been studying all week for her math finals coming up! When she falls asleep and her room's continuously a mess, a mysterious figure comes and cleans up her room for her. Who is this person, and what is his purpose?

Pairing: Kurogane : Tomoyo

Author's Ramblings: Kyah! Another one-shot from yours truly, Sachi Fuchida.-heart- Anyways, this is a Kurogane and Tomoyo one-shot for any of you Tsubasa fans. Anyways, read on!

* * *

MATHEMATICAL EQUATIONS AND RICEBALLS

CAUGHT YOU!

* * *

**TOMOYO'S ROOM**

Tomoyo stifled a yawn as her frail frame slumped over her desk, her eyes blankly staring at a plethora of mathematical equations. Blinking wearily, her eyes wandered restlessly around the room, though her eyelids drooped dangerously and her mind threatened to fall asleep on her. Her violet orbs landed on a small clump of fur in a cage that sat on her desk. Red eyes glanced up at her before a damp, black nose twitched. The female had secretly named the rabbit after a certain someone in her life, though his code name was Toshi. Wrenching her eyes away from the cute, fluffy animal, she glanced at the clock beside her bed. It flashed a neon red "2:53 A.M." Groaning softly, she turned, once again, back to her worksheet. At the moment, her attention span was that of a goldfish: three seconds.

Numbers, quadratic expressions, fraction bars, and variables clumped together on the page. Math vocabulary typed in bold popped out at her as the black symbols danced and jumbled about on the page. The seventeen-year-old female exhaled forcefully in disbelief.

"I'm probably just studying too much," she murmured, rubbing her eyes furiously. "But...I've got that math final next week..." After approximately 10 minutes of struggling to stay awake, the soft, even breathing of a sleeping Tomoyo could be heard. A chilling breeze whispered quietly as it swept in from the window into the room. Looming in the background, a mysterious, dark figure paused for several moments until positive that the girl was asleep. He couldn't risk getting caught now; the stupid blonde, a friend of both of theirs, would probably make fun of him until no end. Of course, _he_ already did that now.

Stepping forth, a strong male covered by the shadows stepped out, the light of the lamp barely hitting his face. His own shadow was cast upon Tomoyo as his hands silently gathered papers scattered on her desk. Piling them together, a sympathetic look crossed the tall male's face. "You're working yourself too hard, Tomoyo," he muttered, gently stroking her hair. His gestures ceased though, as a pink tinge tinted his cheeks. His hand immediately withdrew, busying himself nervously with the books on her table.

Before long, the male left, his long strides making quiet footsteps upon the cherry hardwood flooring. Outside, he rested against the wall. Just seeing her would make his heart pound, no matter how much he would deny it. But, being alone with her...it was too overwhelming.

"Just one more thing, then I'll let you rest, Princess..." he murmured again. Pushing himself reluctantly off the cold wall, the male's lips pressed together to form a tight frown. Every step he took, every move he made seemed to be like the resonating echoes of a gong. The original five minute trip from Tomoyo's room stretched into what seemed like an hour, until he finally reached the chilling tile of the kitchen.

To the mysterious figure lurking in Tomoyo's house, there was no time to clean the kitchen. "Sooner or later. For now..." His deep voice trailed off into the darkness as his hands clumsily prepared odd-shaped riceballs. Red orbs looked at the lumps of rice critically, although they seemed partially satisfied. "Good as it'll ever get," he grumbled. A hand shot out and opened a cabinet door, pulling out a dish. Unfortunately, several more porcelain dishes were stacked on top.

_CRASH!_

"Damn it!" the male muttered under his breath. The plates weren't broken, cracked, or damaged in any way, but the possibility of his princess waking up was large. Grabbing a plate and shoving the rest back in the cabinet messily, he rushed back to Tomoyo's room. Riceballs piled on top of the painted plate bounced up and down as he strode briskly to his destination. As he slipped into her room soundlessly, the girl let out a soft groan, turning her head in the opposite direction. Her silky, ebony black hair was splayed across her shoulders, but it settled to the side as her movement ceased. A sigh of relief escaped her 'guest' and the pulse of his heart sounded in his ears, although it had never stopped since the moment he entered her room.

The crisp, frigid air of the pitch black night that had seeped in showed its presence in the room as the temperature dropped obviously. Even the usually indifferent ninja didn't mind the cold, but under the circumstances that evidently weakened him, the gust of wind hit him, hard. Within moments, the window had been quietly shut, though the lock clicked rather loudly, as if trying to mock the black-haired male. His crimson orbs narrowed, shooting a deadly glare at the inanimate object. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tomoyo shift positions, her small hand on top of the male's which rested against the table.

Pause. Pause. Pause. Pause.

"Shoot..." Secretly, he wanted to remain in that pose for a while. His hairs on his arms tingled, signaling his pleasure at her touch. Licking his lips in hesitation, he gently lifted the girl's hand and rested it on the table.

_'Breathe in, breathe out...'_

_**'Shut up!'** _

_'Just trying to help, y'know...'_

_**'Stop. Ju-Just stop! I need to focus.'**_

Nearly striking the desk Tomoyo lay on, he laid the plate of riceballs on the table and clenched his fists. His object of affection murmured something under her breath, though even the keen ears of the tall figure couldn't hear it. Sighing, he knew his time was up at her house. Any longer, Tomoyo would surely wake up and notice him. With one last longing glance over his shoulder, he stole his way out of the house and into the nipping night air.

--------

Large, violet eyes fluttered open, staring straight into the center of a riceball. Yelping, she sat up and nearly fell backwards in her chair, surprised. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, unaccustomed to falling asleep in her chair rather than her bed. Repeatedly blinking, something finally clicked in her mind.

"Riceballs..." Her fingers reached out for one, holding it delicately until biting the end. Tomoyo giggled, glancing over the other riceballs, or rather riceblobs. "My papers?" They were stacked neatly in the corner, paper clipped according to their headings. "That's...odd..." Her brow was furrowed in confusion, though she still nibbled on one of the rice blobs. Biting her lower lip, she pushed back her chair and stood, slightly off-balance seeing as her legs had both fallen asleep under the awkward position.

Dressing quickly and rushing out the door with one of the riceballs in hand, she reached Sakura's house and briefly explained what happened.

"Ah! Kawaii!" Tomoyo's brunette friend squealed, imagining the scene play before her eyes. She had a pretty good idea of who that person was, the one who entered Tomoyo's house and did his good deeds for the day. "We can ask everyone later though, since we're going to be late for school!" Dragging Tomoyo along, Sakura boarded the bus and chattered with her friend throughout the whole ride.

--------

Upon reaching home, Tomoyo gratefully sank into her chair after yet another tiring day at school. The teachers dealt out more and more homework assignments towards the end of the year, especially her math teacher. Groaning softly, she trudged up to her room, locking herself in the small area to study. Regrettably, every time she attempted to focus on the numerous formulas waiting to be memorized, her thoughts drifted to a certain black-haired, red-eyed ninja.

Math to Kurogane, math to Kurogane. It carried on in that pattern throughout the rest of the afternoon, through dusk, and until night. "I haven't done anything..." she scolded herself inwardly, knowing that there was no way she could pass the math final at the rate she was going. Determined though slightly distracted, Tomoyo passed the hours gazing blankly at her notes, barely retaining any information. As 3:00 in the morning came around once more, she was half-asleep, head resting on her arms.

And once again, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Again, Tomoyo?" he muttered, stepping forward. He was less cautious this time, confident that she was fast asleep. His hands repeated the process in which he hoped to become a routine, where he could visit his princess in the middle of the night with no stupid blonde person butting in. As his hands worked to straighten out Tomoyo's room, the papers rustled together before resting on the edge of the table once more. Finishing his work, he paused before proceeding to the kitchen. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he continued towards the kitchen.

Returning to Tomoyo's room, he gazed at her almost longingly. As he gently placed the plate of deformed riceballs on the desk, something held fast to his wrist. "K-Kurogane?" Tomoyo's soft voice broke the silence as one hand held onto him and the other rubbed her eyes. Adjusting to the darkness, she stared at the tall male beside her. "Hmm? What are you doing here?" Her cheeks flushed a deep red, though thankfully he couldn't see.

The male cursed to himself for being caught, disappointed in being caught despite his ninja nature. "Hai...Tomoyo."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, a bit softer.

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure about that?" she giggled softly. "You're in my house at three o' clock in the morning. That can't be nothing..." In a few moments, she stood in front of her chair, slightly more level with him although he was quite a bit taller than him. Her hand still held his, though more loosely.

"Someone needs to be taking care of you, being all reckless and whatever. You're pushing yourself too hard." It was partially true, although not the whole truth. Part of him just wanted to see her, sleeping peacefully.

"Oh..."

Silence.

"There's something I have to tell you..."

"Hn?"

"Well..." Tomoyo wound a loose thread from her sweater around and around her finger until her circulation was nearly cut off. The male across from her eyed her finger, until carefully taking it in his hand and unwound it. Yet, after he finished, he still held her hand in his. Blushing slightly, Tomoyo looked off to the side although she couldn't really see him clearly in the dark anyways. "You know, you mean a lot to me. And...I wanted to know how you felt about me?"

The male sat in an astonished silence, mouth slightly agape. Regaining his senses, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss against her cheek. "Do I really have to say it?" He smirked slightly, enveloping her into a firm hug.

"Eh?" Tomoyo gasped in surprise, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. "Well, not anymore.." she laughed softly.

"Hn.." He stroked her hair freely this time, though stood up soon. "You should go to bed, Princess. Don't worry about the final..." His strong arms soon carried her in a bridal style to her bed, before letting go gently. "Good night, Tomoyo-hime.." He kissed her gently on the cheek, walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

A chuckle escaped the figure that was soon covered in shadows. "Don't worry. I'll be right outside. Ashiteru, Tomoyo."

Satisfied, the seventeen-year-old smiled, sank into the covers, and watched her love intently until he closed the door.

"Ashiteru, Kurogane."

* * *

Author's Ramblings: xD Kurogane was slightly OoC, but I hope it was alright for you guys. I haven't that many Tomoyo and Kurogane fanfictions, so here is my little snippet. Please review for me!

(May make another chapter...'cause I feel like it. Hehe...)


End file.
